The present invention is related to a device for dispensing substances, for example liquid substances, to be kept separate until their application. Devices or bottles are known, which comprise two containers, generally with different capacities, and in which one container is filled with some of the components of the solution, while the other container is filled with the other components of the solution. Upon application of the product, a communication is established between the two containers, thus allowing the components to be mixed.
The Italian patent no. IT1251658, in the name of the same Applicant, discloses a device of the type described above and comprising a container 2, which is provided with a body 6, which is at least partially deformable, and with a delivery mouth, on which there is provided at least one mixture delivery element. A watertight chamber is arranged between said delivery mouth and said body of the container and is provided with a connection mouth for the connection to the body of the container, which is closed by cap means that can be removed.
A component of said mixture is contained in said watertight chamber, whereas another component is contained in the deformable body. The communication between the two components is established by removing said cap means, said removal occurring by interference between the walls of said cap means and the walls of the body of the container.
The device comprises a bellows portion, which has a horizontal annular wall, and an upper annular wall, which, in section, is oblique. Under the horizontal wall there are provided ribs. The cap means, in one of the two embodiments, can be removed by compressing the bellows and by causing the cap means to come in contact with an annular narrowing, which is arranged in the body under the bellows and has a diameter that is smaller than the diameter of the cap. In this way, the cap is removed from its mouth.
The effectiveness of this method for removing the cap substantially depends on the effectiveness of the bellows and on the dimensions of the annular narrowing.